Thalia, Bringer of Flowers
by tankbbg
Summary: Briseis has given birth to Achilles' daughter, Thalia. But when Agamemnon's soothsayer has proclaimed that the fated daughter of Achilles must be sacrificed to the gods, Briseis delivers her daughter to her cousins in Troy. Summary continued. AB
1. Thalia, Bringer of Flowers

Summary Continued: Briseis has given birth to Achilles' daughter, Thalia. But when Agamemnon's soothsayer has proclaimed that the fated daughter of Achilles must be sacrificed to the gods, Briseis delivers her daughter to her cousins in Troy. How can the royal Trojan family keep the daughter of Achilles safe? And what will Agamemnon take from Achilles when he discovers the child has gone?

Hi guys! This is my first attempt to write a Troy fic. It's not the usual B/A, because they have a daughter during the Trojan War. You can not honestly sit there and tell me that after 10 years, that she didn't have at least one child. Or else she used the best birth control on the face of the world...Oh well, this is set about five years after the war started...Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anyone from Troy, but Thalia!

Chapter One: Thalia, Bringer of Flowers

"The Gods envy us..." Achilles' soft whisper resounded in Briseis's mind as she gently washed her plain white chiton. A child bounced on the bed, squealing in delight. _To have an angel like this, they must. _Briseis sighed before shaking her head.

"Thalia, come here." The girl smiled, bouncing off and running towards her mother.

"Mama." Thalia cried as she jumped into her mother's arms, a smile plastered on her lips. Briseis embraced her daughter, admiring her auburn colored hair and blue eyes.

"Have you been bouncing?" The child nodded vigorously, her sky colored eyes dancing with blue fire.

"Very good. Your father is coming home soon, so I need you to be on your very best behavior, do you understand me? He'll be very tired." The child of four nodded again, a toothy smile following.

"I'll go play with Patroclus, mommy." Briseis nodded before standing, the child balanced on her hip.  
"Let us go watch for your father then, shall we?" With a cry of excitement, Thalia jumped from her mother's arms and raced out of the tent. Briseis sighed before chasing after her toddler.

Thalia's joyful cries reached Briseis's ears as she stepped out from the tent. The child ran through a bunch of resting seagulls, causing them to squawk and fly away in fright. She giggled before racing off towards one of the tents of the Myrmidons. Briseis gasped, tearing after the oblivious toddler. Thalia entered the tent screaming, "Hi Eudoros!" Briseis ran faster, receiving many snickers as the few relaxing Myrmidons and their woman had come used to watch the woman of Achilles chase after their child.

"Thalia!" Briseis called out to her daughter as she raced into the hut. Eudoros had a smile on his face as Thalia proceeded to ask questions faster that the wind blew, completely unaware to the linen wrappings around his head and chest. He patted the child's head in a fatherly fashion with a soft chuckle.

"You can truly be the daughter of Achilles with those types of questions." Briseis sighed and placed her hand to her forehead. The child was asking about his weapons again. She snatched Thalia around the waist, before setting her at her own.

"Forgive her, Eudoros. I had not known that she would come and disturb you with her daily inquisition." Eudoros waved off Briseis's apology.

"Nonsense, I haven't been there for a couple days to answer her questions. It would only be natural for her to come in search of those answers." He leaned against his good elbow, grunting slightly. Briseis set the child down on the floor before helping him.

"Thalia, stay in here." The girl nodded, going off to inspect the Myrmidon's various weapons.

"How are your injuries, Eudoros?"

"They hurt, but they are healing." Briseis propped some pillows behind him, helping him sit.

"What are Achilles and the Myrmidons doing?" He asked. Briseis glanced out the door before speaking.

"He said that they were going to go watch the battle. I'm glad that he is not fighting right now, not after what we went through when Thalia was just born."

"Yes, the battle came here. I remember that day. Rolling balls of fire, quite ingenious actually." Briseis raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that you thought about the mechanics of the Trojan attack, grandson of Phylas." He shrugged, well, as much as he could anyways.

"When all I can do is spend each day on my back, I start thinking about odd things." Briseis snorted.

"Odd indeed."

"Ooh...Mommy, mommy, look it! His sword is so shiny I can see my face in it!" Her voice came, causing Briseis to cringe.

"One, two,-" There was a loud crash, and Thalia's scream. She came running from somewhere in a corner of the hut and clung to her mother.

"I didn't do it!" She cried, hiding behind her mother. Briseis shook her head.

"Oh? And just who did do it?" The child seemed to think about it before answering.

"Um...a monkey?" Eudoros laughed out loud before mumbling, "Ah, the monkey ploy?" Briseis stood, pressing the imaginary wrinkles out from her scarlet chiton.

"Be good while I go check the mess that you "didn't" make." Quickly maneuvering herself through the tables and chests of loot, she came upon the dropped short sword and shield.

"You would think she would learn not to touch the sword." She muttered softly to herself as she righted the shield and placed the sword back in its scabbard. Turning, she made her way back to the chattering child.

"Come on you, Eudoros needs his rest. If you keep talking to him that fast, his ear will fall off." Thalia's face went serious before horror filled.

"But mama, if his ears fell off, where would he hear my questions? His nose?" Briseis couldn't help it, she laughed as did Eudoros. Thalia had asked her question with such seriousness that it was funny. Briseis sighed as she finished laughing. She grabbed her toddler's hand and began for the door.

"I shall tell Achilles that you are well and healing?" The Myrmidon nodded. Briseis smiled.  
"And I am sorry again about Thalia."

"No worries, my lady, she is like her mother; she cheers up everyone she speaks with." Briseis blushed slightly before nodding and leading her daughter out of the hut.

On the warm Trojan sands, Briseis and her daughter sat, watching the ocean. Thalia sat in between her mother's leg as she told her about the gods and pointed at the various birds that flew by. The girl would giggle before chasing after a stray blackbird that would cross their path, ending with her trying to catch it but only ending up with her getting sandy. Briseis laughed softly, glancing often to the cliffs that lined the ocean coast.

The sun's golden rays stretched across the ocean, basking her daughter and herself in Apollo's glory, as the sea mist from each crashing wave caressed her skin. Thalia's gentle giggles were soon joined by the other numerous children of the Myrmidons as their mothers waited in anticipation for their lords' return. Briseis stood, joining the women lining the beach, baskets of laundry on their hips of balanced on top of their heads. They each in turn watched their children chase after the poor birds, bent on catching one, only to let it go later. The youngest of the women of the Myrmidons cried out before dropping her basket and running.  
"They have returned!" Briseis glanced at the standing woman before running, calling out for her daughter. Thalia came running, her strong, tiny feet pushing her faster than the other children. She had not had her father tuck her into bed for many nights now and she missed him. In a flurry of flying laundry and hair, at least twenty other women soon joined them, waiting anxiously at the edge of the cliffs.

As always, the children were always first to spot their father, chasing after them without worry. Thalia was no different. It was never hard for her to find her father in a crowd, for he seemed to glow, and the second she spied his flaxen colored hair, she darted after him, crying out "father!" like so many of the other children. Like routine, Achilles would pick up his screaming bunch of a daughter and bury his face in her auburn tresses, sighing, forgetting his troubles of the day or days. Briseis soon joined him, her small hands fitting over his arm as she buried her face in his shoulder. Achilles would throw his daughter up on his shoulders before embracing his woman, kissing her forehead softly, too tired for much else.

"You were gone much longer than you had said." Briseis's soft voice floated up to him as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I know, I'm sorry." She lifted her face smiling gently, tightening her hold on him.

"I was worried." Achilles laughed, walking towards their camp, Thalia playing with his hair.

"So, was my little minx a good girl?" Thalia giggled, hugging his neck.

"Oh course!"

So, what did you guys think? Please review!! And, I did spell Eudoros's name right. I was reading the Iliad and I was like, Whoa! I've been spelling it wrong!


	2. A New Friend

Chapter Two:

The glory of Apollo had set behind the Trojan sea, replaced by the soft caress of Selene and her charge, the moon. Shadow covered the Aegean, illuminated by cerulean rays of moonlight and torches from the Greeks. An occasional drunken laugh filled the night, sending a message that all was well. Yet, Hecate hid amongst her darkness, conjuring her magics near the King of Kings, sending fear to all the children of the camp.

Warm sand wedged between Briseis's toes as she walked from the well and back to her tent. Her dark curls spilled down her back and onto her plain chiton, a few stray locks covering her cheeks. She carried a large bronze basin filled with warm cypress water and a glass decanter filled with oil. With towels draped over her shoulder, she made her way for Achilles' tent, nodding and smiling at the Myrmidons she passed.

Thalia's happy cries reached her ears before she even crossed the threshold. The child scrambled around the hut, a small puppy chasing her, it yipping at her heels. She ran straight for her mother, ignoring the fragile basin. Briseis immediately set the bowl on a trunk, before opening her arms for her daughter. Thalia screamed as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder. A rich laugh filled the air, causing Briseis to turn. The second most handsome man filled her vision. She sighed before setting her child down.

"A gracious gift, my lord, and we thank you, but have you asked the Son of Peleus if such a gift is fit for his child?" As if on cue, his laughter came again.

"Briseis, you shame me! I have brought a gift for my fair niece and I must ask my cousin if it is fit! Of course it is! Look, she loves it!" The mentioned child was already chasing the pup once again.

"Mommy, can I keep him?" Thalia begged as she ran after the dog. Briseis sighed.

"Patroclus, do you enjoy provoking me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, cousin."

"Indeed, I'm sure. You best hope Achilles is fine with a dog."

"My love, I never new you thought so little of yourself." Briseis's face filled with embarrassment, dreading to turn and face the Son of Peleus. Her mortification was increased by the younger man laughing. She turned, her cheeks blushed, and managed to shrug. Achilles embraced her before setting a soft kiss on her lips. Briseis sighed and leaned into him.

"Now what is this I hear of a dog?" As if answering Achilles, Thalia ran straight towards her parents, the now captured dog snuggled in her arms.

"Look, uncle Patroclus brought me a gift! Can I keep him?" Achilles looked between his daughter and the tawny colored pup. He raised an eyebrow. Thalia's large blue eyes pleaded with her father's own. He bent down to his daughter's height, taking the dog into his arms. He gently ran his fingers over the dog's head before nodding and returning the dog.

"You may keep him, my little minx." Thalia smiled a toothy grin before taking the puppy to her bed pile, talking to it endlessly. Patroclus rose from his chair and hugged his cousin in a manly way.

"I would have brought the Daughter of Achilles a dolphin, but I could not find one trained enough for my liking."

"Can I have a dolphin?" Thalia asked. Achilles chuckled softly but Briseis groaned as she readied her chattering daughter.

"Patroclus, son of Menoitios, you now have my daughter asking for dolphins! Next she'll ask for an elephant." Before her daughter could even formulate the question, she whispered "Don't even think about it." Achilles encircled his woman gently, drawing her into the cradle of his arms.

"Relax, my love, I have returned and all is well." He whispered softly, kissing her temple. Briseis sighed and nodded, before pushing herself out of his arms, preparing her daughters knapsack. Achilles lifted his daughter into his tired, achy arms.

"I am sure that your grandmother could convince the Nereides to let you borrow a dolphin if you are good girl for your uncle tonight." Thalia seemed to think about it, weighing her options. She scrunched her lips together, glancing at her new companion.

"May I take him with me, papa?" Achilles glanced at Patroclus who nodded.

"Yes, my dearest, you make take the pup." He kissed her forehead. "May Sleep bless you with sweet dreams." Thalia smiled before kissing her father's cheek and hugging his strong neck. Achilles set his daughter back onto her tiny feet, sending her to her mother. Briseis lifted her child into her arms, kissing her and telling her to behave, as mothers usually do. Patroclus grasped his niece's hand, pulling her from her mother. He kissed Briseis's cheek in a brotherly fashion before leaving with a skipping four year old and her puppy.

Briseis lifted a cauldron of hot water from the hearth, struggling slightly with the weight, but managing it. Achilles sat at a mahogany table with inlayed ivory, eating a small meal. He filled the entire throne-like cypress wood chair which had belonged to some king. Briseis glanced at her lord before preparing to begin cleaning his armor. After he had finished the meal, Achilles stood. He stretched his achy muscles, the maneuvers and constant practices he demanded of his men finally taking its toll even on the Great Achilles. He flopped down on his bed, a pile of soft fur under his chin.

Briseis brought over the oil and water, settling next to Achilles' side. She carefully removed his cobalt mantel, being gentle, before straddling his waist. She ran her hands down his back, searching for knots and tense muscles, earning soft moans from the godlike man below her. With her delicate hands, she began to knead the muscles, in effect relaxing her lord. Her fingers traced the expanse of his chiseled back, roaming over his hardened shoulder blades and broad shoulders. Achilles caught her wrist, causing her to yip softly. His rough, calloused hands seemed to soften the moment his touched his woman's. He traced every finger with his own before intertwining them. Briseis sighed and leaned her head against his back, breathing in his scent and taking comfort in it. She felt Achilles soft lips press against the back of her pale hand, before pulling her off his back and to his side. He pulled her close, leaning his head against hers.

"My love, what is troubling you?" Briseis's eyes widened slightly, forgetting how good he was at reading her emotions. She felt his hand sink into the hair on her nape and his other hand wrap around her waist.

"I do not know what you speak of, Son of Peleus." Her eyes held an icy glare, knowing well aware that he knew what was wrong. Achilles sighed loudly, releasing his lover and sitting up.

"Briseis, my love, I can not take back the time that I wasn't here." He stood, pacing. Briseis scrambled out of the bed, standing with her hands fisted against her hips, tears in her eyes.

"That is not why, my lord! You left me and your child here, by ourselves, at the whim of Agamemnon. And we-" Achilles spun, his ice blue eyes wild.

"He came _here?" _He hissed, outraged. Briseis bit her bottom lip, glancing at the floor.

"Forgive me, I-I shouldn't have told you…" She turned to lay back down on the bed but Achilles calloused hand gripped her upper arm, spinning her into his arms. When Briseis winced visibly, Achilles loosened his grip, but still kept her pinned in his arms. She stared into his deep sky blue eyes, feeling herself begin to lose grip with reality. His hand went to carefully push back strands of fallen hair fro her face, caressing her cheeks gently. Briseis leaned into his touch before sighing.

"Agamemnon came once while Patroclus was watching Thalia. I was washing with the rest of the women." She turned around, shame filling her eyes.

"I came back to find his men around the tent. I ran like a-a mad woman, pushing past them all. Agamemnon was sitting in your chair, Thalia sitting next to him on the floor." Briseis broke off, glancing at the wooden throne.

"When-when I got here, Patroclus was held by two of Agamemnon's men and-and Eudoros was also there. The swine was-was running his fingers through Thalia's hair. She was scared. She had tears running down her cheeks." Briseis voice broke pitifully, her knees giving way. She fell into the arms of her immortal lover. She could feel his rage by the way he shook, but he held her with tenderness.

"He-he said to me that she was beautiful and looked like his daughter, Iphigenia. And-and then he said that Thalia's fate would be one in the same of that of his daughter's; to help the war with her life." Achilles' sky eyes filled with burning hatred.

"He shall not lay a hand on my child." He snarled, tightening his hold on his woman. Briseis nodded wordlessly into his broad chest, praying to the gods that he be right.


	3. Iphis of Skyros and the Ithacan Warning

Hi everyone. Sorry about not updating in like months. I had been so busy with school and the school play that I hadn't been able to really update any of my stories. I was able to update one of my WHR stories because I had had most of that chapter already written. Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 3: Iphis of Skyros and the Ithacan Warning

Warm sunlight streamed in from thatched roof, caressing the faces of the two sleeping occupants; one golden haired and the other auburn. Eos reluctantly had let the dawn succumb to the sun god's glorious might, but dawn had passed and now the sky was in the tenure of Apollo.

Patroclus watched his niece and her dog intently, trying to find fault in that child. There was a fault in every person he had ever met, his cousin included. And still, he had yet to find one in the child. Her cheerful and carefree demeanor was like a ray of sunshine for the Myrmidons, Thalia becoming their children's favorite playmate. But would anyone expect less from the daughter of Achilles?

Shaking his head, the young Myrmidon stood, setting his goblet full of sweet Theban whine on a table. He dragged his feet slightly through the cool Trojan sand, pushing back the flaps of his tent. Patroclus was momentarily blinded as the sunlight flared to meet his surprise-filled blue eyes. Perhaps this was some warning to him that he or those he knew, would be taken back and blinded. Just as he was to go seek the counsel of his elder cousin, he heard his niece's distinct yawn and the happy yap of her puppy followed by Iphis's gentle and tired scolding. Thinking nothing more upon the subject, he turned to tend to his niece and relieve his consort.

ooo

"My lord, King Odysseus seeks your audience." Eudoros called cautiously into the tent, wary of whatever possible mood his lord could be in. He glanced back at the Ithacan with query but wisely kept his questions to himself, knowing better to question the sly king. Odysseus met the Myrmidon's gaze coolly, almost giving into the urge to challenge the soldier into asking his question. The match was broken by the entrance of the great son of Peleus himself.

Achilles stepped into the morning, his cyan mantle intensifying his azure eyes. With a wave of his hand that could crush a man's skull and caress his daughter's cheek lovingly, he dismissed his most loyal warrior. The Ithacan king nodded in greeting before thinking better and shaking the same dismissive hand of the warrior. The blonde prince smiled before shaking his head.

"My friend Odysseus, I would have you come inside before you begin to speak ill of my hospitality again."

"I only speak of what I see, Achilles."

"And then some." Achilles retorted in good humor before ushering the respected king into his home. Briseis quickly set two plates of salted pork on the large wooden table and reached to fill their cups with the best Thracian whine her lord had to offer. Achilles smiled; proud of how fast she could react to impromptu visits by kings. She had donned on an aubergine chiton, clipped hastily at her shoulders by simple golden pins from some sacked city. He could only imagine her scampering around their abode, searching hastily for a clean tunic to wear. Perhaps Iphis had helped salt the pork last week when most of the Myrmidons, Patroclus included, had been off watching the Greeks fail. His cousin's consort was of a different sort, almost close to his own. The Son of Peleus could only shake his head as he collapsed onto his throne. Oh yes, the women of the Myrmidons were different than any other in the Aegean camp.

"Ah, my lady Briseis, you are looking radiant as ever." Odysseus bowed slightly, trying his best to flatter the woman of Achilles. Briseis took his generous compliment with only a raised eyebrow before she covered it with a polite smile. She knew she did not look "radiant" because she had yet to brush out her hair or wash her face. She had been asleep until she was awoken by Eudoros's voice. She then had had a window of less than three minutes to throw some clothes on and grab the salted pork she had made with Iphis.

"Thank you, my lord; your compliments are as always most welcomed." With a smile, she began to walk out to let them converse when she glanced at the table where the two rulers sat. The said table looked bare with only pork and whine. Looking at Achilles, she quickly offered more food. "Shall I bring some bread and honey, my lord?" Achilles shook his head, offering her a soft smile.

"No, Briseis, attend to yourself." Mocha eyes met azure in a quick exchange that would have been missed if one had blinked. Within a span of a few seconds, any man would be able to pinpoint the exact weakness of the immortal warrior, and it sure wasn't the Ithacan king. With a dazzling smile, Briseis nodded and quickly exited towards the back into the bedroom of their hut.

"She has not changed much, has she?" Odysseus asked cautiously, sipping at his whine and gauging the reaction of his friend. He could tell that the immortal warrior ached to return to battle, but his pure stubbornness refused to let him concede. The Greeks had fared much better when he had been in battle, but the theft of his prize had been a blow to his pride and now would only be appeased by Agamemnon's defeat. When Achilles did not respond, but simply take a bite of the pork, the Ithacan continued. "In fact, she reminds me much of my Penelope. I have not seen her since we have left nor have I heard from her." Looking up from his breakfast, the Son of Peleus raised an eyebrow.

"You are awfully forthcoming today, Odysseus. What has happened?" The son of Laertes sighed uneasily, shifting slightly under the sky blue gaze.

"We need to talk." Achilles had heard his friend speak these same words before and it had been about Agamemnon before. He had not forgotten his discussion with Briseis the night before and his anger rose.

"What do we need to speak of?" Odysseus looked reluctant to began, spinning the stem of the goblet between his fingers, his eyes following the path of the wine.

"You have been gone and some things have happened in your absence that you may not be aware of. The seer, Calchas has supposedly seen some divine vision that will solve both the pestilence reeking havoc through the camps and the tide of the war." The Ithacan watched the boy's expression as it became dark.

"Speak simply, Odysseus." The leader of the Myrmidons command sharply, completely forgetting that it was a king he was addressing. Odysseus ignored the offense.

"I have spoken to Agamemnon. He thinks to reveal the vision to all of the camp, he is that confident Achilles. He is extremely smug when it comes to the subject of you, your Myrmidons, or anything else that belongs to you." He paused and both men glanced back towards they knew the Trojan priestess was. The king turned back quickly, hastily.

"The High King has called to order the assembly this day at high noon. I have been ordered to extend you an "invitation" from the Great King of Kings. You will be expected to attend"

"Even if all I have done is watch?" Achilles cut off shortly, his voice deep with anger.

"Even so, Achilles. But I believe I must attend to my men. Thank your woman for the meal." Odysseus stood, the Myrmidon prince following, and shook his friend's hand. As he reached the flap to leave he paused and turned back. "I warn you Achilles. Control your temper when at the gathering."

ooo

Iphis sighed tiredly, pushing back her long mane of raven curls. The daughter of Achilles ran aimless circles around the weary bedmate of her uncle, crying happily that she was going home. The Skyros women glared playfully back at her lord, yelling for him. "Patroclus, Zeus himself could not deal with this child!"

A hearty laugh reached her ears as the cousin of Achilles caught her at the elbow. "Ah, my dear, but there is an art to calming the child of Achilles; albeit difficult, but just the same, an art." Iphis rolled her eyes in mock annoyance before pressing a quick peck to his cheek.

"I shall pray for your safe return, my lord." With a breath-taking smile, Patroclus grabbed the raven headed child before swinging her onto his back. The flaxen puppy yapped playfully as Thalia's happy giggles joined with the day.

"Uncle Patroclus! You scared me!" She hugged his neck with her small sun-tanned arms, noticing how much closer she was to the ground she was than when she was with her father.

"Me scare you, Thalia? No. You scared Iphis and me! You ran so fast we were" He was cut off as Thalia gasped, her eyes becoming filled with blue fire. She struggled to the ground and sprinted to the ocean.

"Thalia! Come back here!" Iphis shouted, chasing after the child. Patroclus grabbed his consort keeping her pursuing the child.

"Let her. She is simply greeting her grandmother." And with a gentle smile, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before joining his niece in greeting his aunt.

ooo

Hi everyone. I hope you liked the update. As always, please review.

Ah, one more thing. If you decide you wish to flame my story, go ahead. But if you decide to, limit it to one flame per chapter. All others _will_ be deleted.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Troy or _The Iliad_. I only own Thalia.

P.S. Iphis of Skyros really was the concubine of Patroclus and can be found in Homer.


End file.
